bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Momakase/Gallery
Screenshots BH6IntroVillains.png|Season One BH6 Villain Opaning 2.0.png|Season Two Credits 5.png Shorts Sliced seat.png Wasabi screams.png Chibi villains.png You guys still serving breakfast.png Momabake brunch.png Slicing table.png Furious Momakase.png Hack n slash.png Season 1 Momakase's sushi.png|Making sushi for Krei. Momakase 1.png MomakaseFoodFight.png Momakase stares at Krei.png Momakase angry at Krei.png Momakase and Krei.png Momakase 2.png Blurry Momakase.png Momakase Knife.png Momakase immobilizes Krei.png|Krei poisoned from the sushi. Momakase wall crack.png Momakase data.png|Momakase in Mr. Frederickson's data. YamaMomakase1.png Momakase briefcase.png Momakase argues with Yama.png Momakase smirks.png YamaMomakase2.png Yama leaves Momakase's office.png Momakase betrays Yama.png Momakase holds knife.png Momakase Building.png Momakase running.png Momakase Ninja.png Momakase enters Krei Tech.png Baymax and Hiro in the dark.png Momakase discovered.png Momakase at Krei Tech.png Momakase vs Baymax.png|Momakase cuts Baymax's armor. Hiro takes katana.png Momakase Graphene Knife.png Momakase slices Hiro's helmet.png MomakaseWasabi.png Momakase v Wasabi.png Smoke Bomb.png|Smoke bomb. YamaMomakase3.png AntiGravityDevice.png|Momakase with the gravitational disruptor. Momakase Sushi.png Momakase looks at Cass.png Momakase and Aunt Cass.png Momakase Sushi UCC.png Momakase Competition.png Momakase Competition 2.png Momakase fight.png Momakase Judges.png Momakase traps Cass.png Momakase BH6.png|Momakase fights Big Hero 6. Momakase gknife.png Go Go Momakase.png Momakase smirk.png Momakase throws knives.png|Throwing knives at Hiro. Momakase Wasabi.png Momakase gravity 1.png Momakase jump.png Momakase gravity 2.png Momakase is trapped.png Trapped Momakase.png|Trapped. Krei at Momakase's arrest.png|Momakase is arrested. Momakase jailed.png|Momakase jailed. Momakase Mark.png Obake note.png Obakase.png|Obake helps Momakase. Bluff Momakase.png Momakase runs.png Hiro chases Momakase.png|Followed by Hiro. Hiro Drone and Momakase.png Obake knife.png Momabake.png|Meeting Obake. Momakase in Obake's lab.png Obake BH6 research.png Momakase screen knife.png Scan-jammer.png Momabake (2).jpg Momakase hack.png|Momakase hacks SecuriTech's computers. Momakase escaping.png Momakase v Go Go.png|Facing Go Go Tomago. Momakase smile.png Momakase captures Karmi.png|Momakase kidnaps Karmi. Momakase finds Fred and Wasabi.png|Momakase ambushes Fred and Wasabi. Momakase graphene FF.png Momakase bubble.png|Cutting Honey Lemon's chem-bubble. Momakase angry.png Momakase evil smile.png Momakase controller.png Momakase with Hiro.png|Momakase traps Big Hero 6. Momakase FF.png Momakase talks to Hiro.png Momakase boat.png Karmi chibi.png|Momakase depicted by Karmi. Villain Trio.png Villain quartet.png|Momakase and her allies. Obake and allies.png Obake glows again.png NBB Momakase.png Trio attack SFIT.png Villains wrecking havoc.png Dino Globby sliced in half.png Momakase attacks robot.png Robots sliced.png Momakase vs Bot 1.png Momakase slash.png Momakase beats bots.png|Momakase destroys Granville's bots. VillainTrio.png Do the Noodle.png Momakase vs. Wasabi.png Momakase biting lip.png Momakase Katana.png Villains in lab.png Momakase sushi.png|Making sushi. Momakase looks at Hiro.png Fred conspiracy wall.png Honey looks at wall.png Obake Hiro and villains.png Globby sushi.png Momakase knives.png Momakase CTC.png Momakase slashing Globby.png Momakase double swords.png Momakase glob.png Globby traps Momakase.png Momakase trapped to wall.png|Adhered to wall. Momakase still trapped.png Obake gives Momakase sword.png Momakase returns.png Momakase ready.png Wasabi fights Momakase again.png MomakaseCTC.png Momakase tied hands.png|Momakase defeated again. Season 2 Liv Amara with Momakase.png|Di: "At Sycorax, we believe in progress. At any cost." 'How about nightmares'.png|"How about nightmares?" Liv Amara operates.png Momakase's injection.png|Momakase about to get injected Momakase_Mutated.jpg|Momakase's mutated form Momakase Seventh Wheel.png|Mutated Momakase hisses at the team before escaping into the night Evil_Obake_family.jpg Write Turn Here 3.jpg Write Turn Here 4.jpg Write Turn Here 13.jpg Write Turn Here 23.jpg Write Turn Here 26.jpg Write Turn Here 27.jpg Write Turn Here 29.jpg Write Turn Here 34.jpg City of Monsters I - Mutant Villains.jpg|Mr. Sparkles: "Plot twist!" The claws.jpg|"Oh, we've done this before and it didn't turn out well for you." Momakase cam.jpg|Fred (off-screen): "And Momakase too!" Honey Lemon shielded.jpg Mutant villains.jpg|("We don't have time for this.") Mr. Sparkles: "Hang on. I want to see where this goes." Cured villains.jpg Orso returns.jpg|Mr. Sparkles, Momakase, and Orso Knox restored to normal Karmi's new fan fiction.jpg Miscellaneous BH6 characters.jpg Momakase.jpg Category:Character galleries